Ch3 Forbidden Love
by baybay85
Summary: here is chapter 3


Forbidden Love

Ch.3

A week after the Grey family dinner, Lorelai started school with her best friend Mel. It sucked starting a new school in the middle of her senior year but it made things easier already having her best friend with her. Ballard High school was the same just like it was back home, there were the popular groups, the geeks, the jocks , the punks, and the druggies. Lorelai never placed herself in a group, she always thought as herself as in the middle. She felt like Tye from the movie Clueless when Mel was pointing out all the groups around the school, along with Mel's friend Will that Lorelai immediately liked. He was very sweet, kinda nerdy and very smart on the computers she found out, and she could tell that he like Mel a lot.

The Next few months passed and Lorelai was feeling more at home with the Greys, she was doing very well in school and everyone kept asking her about college, Lorelai never thought much of college, living in LA she really fell in love with the entertainment area, she dreamt of becoming a singer/songwriter, but never had enough confidence in herself to do anything about it, the only person who had heard and read her songs were her mother and her mom believed in her 110% to go for that type of career. But she knew that all the Grey children went to college, so maybe she would go to a Junior College here in Seattle she didn't want to have to leave and go somewhere, the Grey's were her only family alive now and she just didn't want to be away from them than she already had been. She was also always going out to parties with Mel, which Grace and Carrick were not too fond of, since she would come back home very late, sometimes even pass her curfew, which she hated her mom never gave her a curfew, she never drank because she's not much for alcohol but she loves going out with her friends

It's the end of May and Lorelai along with Mel and Will are getting ready for Graduation. Lorelai came home and came inside the house, she noticed when she drove up she saw Christians car, which is a little unusual on a Thursday evening. She dropped her bag up in her room and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple when she saw Christian, Grace and Carrick all sitting at the kitchen table talking, they stopped when she walked in.

"Ah, Lor, just who we wanted to see" Carrick said smiling

"come sit down dear, we have something to tell you" Grace said patting the chair next to her

"um…ok. What's going on?" Lorelai asked sitting down in the chair looking at their faces, praying no one was hurt or sick

"As you already know, Carrick and I will be going on a month long vacation in Europe after u graduate school, but I have just been informed that I will be also doing doctors without borders till mid September in South Africa and Carrick will be joining me" Grace announced

"um that's awesome, I'm really happy for you, I'll miss you guys, but what does that have to do with me?" Lorelai asked confused shrugging her shoulders

"Well since we will be gone all summer, we've decided that it would be best if you would stay with someone, so you will be staying with Christian" Grace said

"wh…what, why, I'm almost 18 years old, I can take care of myself" Lorelai said

"Lor we just would feel better knowing that you are safe and taken care of, and we know if you stay with Christian you will be" Carrick explained, Lorelai just sat there for a little bit staring at all three of them shocked, before the exploded

"This is bullshit, you just don't trust me, is this because I'm always going out" Lorelai yelled

"Watch your language young lady, and yes that's part of it" Carrick said raising his voice, Lorelai just shook her head running her fingers through her hair before she stormed out of the room mumbling that this was unbelievable.

After dinner, which Lorelai ignored Carrick and Grace, she ended up in her room talking to Mel

"Ok, let me see if I got this right?" Mel asked over the phone, "you are upset that Grace and Carrick are making you live with Mr. HOTNESS, Bachelor of Seattle, the man you have love Christian Grey?"

"Mel, they don't trust me, I had no say in it what so ever" Lorelai complained picking at the fuzz on her blanket

"So, they did you a favor, Lor, you are going to be living in the same house as CHRISTIAN GREY, oh my god you need to get pictures of him walking around in his underwear" Mel gasped getting excited

"um slow your role there giddy, and I will not do that, he doesn't walk around in his underwear" Lorelai said suddenly thinking of Christian in boxer briefs

"every man walks around in their underwear, even my brother, but let's not go there that's just gross" Mel said making a gagging noise, Lorelai just laughed

"Mel seriously I've only ever seen Christian without a shirt on once, maybe twice and I was like six or seven when I went on vacation with them and he had these scars on him, I think he got them before Grace and Carrick adopted him, he was always wearing a tank top" Lorelai said remembering

"oooo a man with battle wounds, that's so sexy" Mel said

"Mel, stop, they are not something to be proud of, I think he received them before the Greys adopted him, I remember overhearing my mom and Grace talking about them, he had a really hard life before being adopted" Lorelai said sadly

"Ok, I'm sorry. But seriously, if I were you I would be jumping for joy right now, this is a good thing Lor" Mel said. Lorelai finally agreed with Mel and they hung up.

Lorelai graduated high school along with her friends and now she is packing all her things so she can move in with Christian.

"Ok" Lorelai sighed as she zipped up her last suitcase and looked around her room, making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Sweetie you ready, Taylor's here" Grace said, coming and sitting on Lorelai's bed

"yeah, I think I have everything" Lorelai said

"This is for the best Lor, plus it makes Carrick and I feel better knowing you're in safe hands of our son" Grace said smiling. Lorelai smiled

"I know Grace, I'm ok with it now" Lorelai said smiling

"Good" Grace said, just as Taylor walked in to grab Lorelai's bags. Lorelai and Grace followed him down to the black SUV. Lorelai hugged Carrick and Grace as they promised to call her every couple weeks. Lorelai jumped into the back of the SUV. Lorelai sat and watched as the scenery passed thinking about Christian and how she was going to sleep in the same area as he was

'maybe I can get a peek of him in his underwear. I wonder if he prefers briefs over boxers, or maybe boxer-briefs , uhhh forget Lor, it will never happen, he doesn't see you like that' Lorelai thought frustrated blowing some air out through her mouth while leaning her elbow against the back window, leaning her head on her hand.

"Are you alright Miss. Tate?" Taylor asked

"um, I'm sorry?" Lorelai asked looking towards him

"I asked if you were alright?" Taylor asked glancing back at her

"oh no I'm fine thank you, oh and Taylor, can you just call me Lorelai, Miss Tate makes me feel old" Lorelai said

"Sure Miss, I mean Lorelai" Taylor said quickly correcting himself, Lorelai smiled kindly at him and turned to look out the window.

They soon reached the building of where Christian lived, they pulled into the garage and parked. Taylor got out and pulled out a couple of Lorelai's suitcases, Lorelai went to help him

"I can do it Miss Tate" Taylor said, Lorelai looked at him raising her eyesbrow, Taylor laughed

"I mean Lorelai"

"let me help please, they are my suitcases" Lorelai said and grabbed a suitcase as well as her Wylee purse. Taylor lead her to the elevator and they stepped in. Lorelai noticed that they were not stopping

"what floor does Christian live on?" Lorelai asked

"The very top floor Lorelai,he owns the whole floor" Taylor explained

"oh, wow" Lorelai said quietly. They finally reached the top and stepped in, Lorelai loved it.

"I'll show you to your room Lorelai" Taylor said and lead her up the stairs to her room. The room had a 4 post bed, a dresser, side bed tables with lamps and a flat screen tv.

"I'll leave you to unpack, Mr. Grey will be home in 2 hours, he'll expect you down for dinner promptly at 5pm" Taylor said and closed her door before Lorelai could answer. Lorelai started unpacking and put things away, she then opened her computer and turned it on, while she waited for it to boot up she looked out her window over the city. She opened her Skype and called Mel, suddenly Mel's face appeared on the screen

"Ok show me your room like now" Mel said excitedly

"geez, hi to you too" Lorelai said and showed her the room

"wow, it's gorgeous, so where's Christian?" Mel asked smiling

"He's not home yet, but I have to be downstairs at 5 for dinner" Lorelai said. They continued talking till 5

"Oh crap, Mel I need to go it's 5" Lorelai said and hurried off, and rushing down stairs, as she reached the dinner table she noticed Christian and he looked hot as ever, and a lady who looked to be in her 30's, Christian turned and smiled at her

"Lorelai, are you all settled in?" Christian asked

"yes, thank you again for letting me stay here, you really didn't have to" Lorelai said

"of course I did, I feel better that you're here with me anyways" Christian said, Lorelai blushed and smiled and sat down as the lady set down a bowl of salad

"Lorelai this is Gail, she tends to all need to the condo" Christian said

"hello, miss Tate" Gail said

"oh please just call me Lorelai and it's nice to meet you, this looks amazing, thank you so much" Lorelai said

"your very welcome, enjoy" Gail said smiling and disappeared. They ate quietly, then Christian decided to give Lorelai the tour.

"And this is my room" Christian said pointing to his room which was very clean room, his room was right across from Lorelais

"um what's that door lead to?" Lorelai asked pointing the closed door at the end of the hall

"that room is off limits" Christian said suddenly very serious, looking directly into Lorelai's eyes Lorelai swallowed a little frightened like she was being scolded for doing something wrong

"oh, uhh ok" she answered quietly.

The weeks flew by, Christian demanded that Lorelai eat dinner with him every night, especially weekends

"you are being so unfair, it's just dinner with some of my friends" Lorelai explained upset to Christian

"and I said NO, you are staying home and we are having dinner together, if you want to go out, we will go to one of my clubs" Christian said. He had just gotten home, it's Friday night, when Lorelai ran passed him telling him she was going out with Mel and a few friends for dinner. He paced the room, his tie loosened, a few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and he was running his fingers through his hair like crazy, Lorelai just wanted to wrap herself around him and kiss him, but she was so mad at him, he's been so controlling and it was driving her nuts

" I'm going out with my friends, you can't make me stay here against my will" Lorelai said, as she grabbed her black wylee bag and proceeded to leave, but then she felt Christian grab her arm, swinging her around, bringing her chest to chest to Christian, he was breathing heavily staring into her eyes, she saw something in his eyes but couldn't explain it

"I said NO" Christian said, Lorelai rolled her eyes at him then she heard Christian gasp

"don't roll your eyes at me" he hissed

"or what?, what are you going to do about it, ground me, lock me in my room, tie me up" Lorelai challenged, she quickly stopped herself, she thought Christians eyes got darker, she then felt his other hand on the back of her head and he slammed his lips against her, she gasped as her eyes got bigger, but then she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

'oh my god, he's kissing me, please don't let this be a dream, please, please' Lorelai chanted in her head, she felt Christian's hand slide down to her bottom, squeezing her butt then lifted her up, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her on the couch with him on-top of her, she started grinding her pelvis against his bulge that was very obvious, she thought she heard him growl. Suddenly he pushed himself off her and started pacing

"fuck, this is wrong, your 17 years old, you don't belong in my world, but I can't stay away from you" Christian said

"no, it's not wrong, I'll be 18 in August, Christian please, I want this, I've wanted it for so long, we don't have to tell anyone" Lorelai rushed up to him, making him stop his pacing

"I want you so bad, I've wanted you since that day I saw you when mom and dad brought you home, you're not that little girl I remember, you a beautiful woman, I can't stop thinking about you" Christian said grabbing her face "you won't want to be with me, when you learn my dark secret" Christian said pointedly

"yes I will, god I've had a crush on you since I was a little girl, and now that I've lived with you, it's beyond a little school girl crush, I want to be with you, the good and the bad" Lorelai said then bit her lip, his thumb pulled on her bottom lip, releasing the bite

"don't bite your lip" he said huskily, Lorelai suddenly got butterflies in her stomach

"you sure you want this, Lorelai I have a dark, dark secret… I want to show you something first, then you decide if you want to be with me" Christian said grabbing her hand, dragging her up the stairs to the forbidden room. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, then pushed the door open, the room was dark, Lorelai just stood behind him unsure to go in, wondering what she would find in the room. Christian stood and looked at her, waiting for her to go in. Lorelai finally walked into the pitch black room, when Christian flipped on the light, exposing the room to Lorelai.


End file.
